1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating method for a user interface in a portable terminal and an apparatus thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an operating method for a user interface in a portable terminal for operating a Bluetooth module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With its increased use, the portable terminal has become a modern person's necessity. Since its inception, the portable terminal has advanced and now provides various functions such as a music play function, a character message function, a photographing function, a moving image photographing function, and a Bluetooth communication function as well as the voice call function.
The Bluetooth communication function is a wireless communication function, based on near distance radio technology, which enables communication between Bluetooth devices located at a near distance. In general, Bluetooth communication is achieved by forming a piconet between a master device and one or more slave devices. The master device is a device requesting a communication connection and the slave device is the device receiving the request. A Bluetooth device functioning as the master device searches for Bluetooth devices with which it can communicate and selects a specific Bluetooth device among the searched communicable Bluetooth devices as a slave device to achieve the communication connection between the master device and the slave device. A plurality of Bluetooth devices may be selected as the slave device. In one piconet, seven slave devices can be connected.
To search for slave devices located near the master device and with which the master device can communicate, the master device sets a frequency hopping sequence to broadcast an inquiry signal. A slave device receiving the inquiry signal synchronizes with a frequency of the inquiry signal and transmits its Bluetooth device address BD_ADDR and clock information to the master device to be recognized as a communicable slave device.
The Bluetooth device broadcasting the inquiry signal searches for Bluetooth devices located nearby and displays them on a display unit. That is, the master device may display Bluetooth device addresses BD_ADDR of the slave devices on an inquiry list of the display unit. At this time, a user selects a specific device from among the displayed Bluetooth devices with which to perform Bluetooth communication. However, the user cannot intuitively recognize which Bluetooth devices are available based only on a Bluetooth device address BD_ADDR. Accordingly, there is an inconvenience in that the user cannot easily search for another specific Bluetooth device for Bluetooth communication execution.